Life will never be the same again deutsch
by LoelGrey
Summary: Kaname holt Zero aus der Stadt und gibt ihm eine 2. Chance


Life will never be the same again.

by Loel J. Grey  
Kaname x Zero

Zero war alleine. Er lehnte an einer Mauer der Stadt, 3 Uhr konnte einfach nciht schlafen. In Gedanken verloren starrte er auf den trockenen Brunnen gegenüber. Die Oberfläche des Wassers war still, leise wie sein Herz, aber sein Geist war in Aufruhr in Aufruhr wegen einer Person.  
-Kaname.- flüsterte er.  
Sein Blick fixierte sich auf der Wand, sickerte durch den alten Felsen, kalt, er konnte ihn spühren, die Luftfeuchtigkeit, und der alte Geist der Quelle.  
-Warum ...?- flüsterte er wieder.  
Dann wannte er den Blick zum Mond, halb verborgen von den dunklen Wolken, zog der Regen auf. Der Wind wurde stärker und ein normaler Mensch hätte jetzt das Gefühl, eines Schüttelfrostes oder eien Gänsehaut, aber Zero nicht, er fühlte das nicht mehr. Es war kein Mensch, noch war er kein Level E --  
Der junge Mann schloss die Augen und gehört in die Nacht. Er konnte hören, wie einige Menschen im Traum redeten, sich bewegten, einige wach waren und aufstanden um ein Glas Wasser zu trinken um ihren Nachtdurst zu stillen, eine Katze nicht weit von Zero sprang von Dach zu Dach, auf der Suche nach einem Abenteuer. Die Stadt schien tot, aber er hörte Schritte, weit weg, leichte udn doch Standhafte.  
Er kannte sie, diese Schritte, er hatte sie gehört, vor kurzem, als er gefesselt war und nichts tun konnte ausser hören und kontrolliert zu werden. Diese Schritte gehörten zu seinem neuen Leben. Vielmehr gehörten sie der Person, die ihm von der alten in die neue Welt trugen.  
-Wieso ist er hier?- dachte Zero. Er wollte ihn nicht sehen, er war jener der alle Schuld trug, was passierte, aber auch jener, welcher ihm die Gnade für seine Erlösung gab. Die einzelnen Schritte kamen näher und dann verlor sich der Ton unter den Toten und Verschwand.  
Zeros gedanken beruhigten sich wieder, es war wieder still. Zero setzte sicha uf den Boden, rutschte gegen die kalte Wand und schlang seine Arme um die Knie und seufzte schwer. Er schloss die Augen.  
"Warum bist du hier?"  
"Ich sehe du hast mehr Fähigkeiten, deine Sinne sind schärfer geworden aber dass ist nicht das einzige was sich verstärkt hat."  
"Was meinst du?"  
"Das weisst du genau,"  
Als Zero seine Augen wieder öffnete, sah er ein Paar Schuhe in Sepia, gefolgt von weissen Hosen er brauchte keien bestätigung um zu wissen wer diese Person war, die er nicht sehen wollte, aber das konnte er nicht vermeiden, er sah nun direct in diese granat farbenen Augen.

Kaname sah ihn kalt an und stand still da, nur eine einfache Geste liess Zeros Augen erweiten als Kaname ihm die Hand anbot um aufzustehen. Zero blickte auf seine Hand und drehte den Kopf zur Seite um klar zu macken dass er Angebots von Kaname ablehnte.  
Der Vollblüter schaute nach links und ging in Richtung Brunnen um sich dort auf den Rand zu setzen, er glitt mit seiner Hand durch das kalte Wasser.  
"Kiryu, glaubst du es ertragen zu können, nicht von meinem Blut zu kosten?"  
Zero antwortet nicht, er schloss die Augen.  
"Geh!"  
Kaname nahm seien Hand aus dem Wasser und bewegte sie schnell in Richtung Zero, auf ihn zeigend verliessen Wassertropfen seien Fingerspitzen und trafen den Jungen im Gesicht.

"Wach auf Kiryu! Kiryu! DU must verstehen und begreifen was du bist! Du kannst es nicht ewig unterdrücken, es sei denn du willst sterben." Kanames Ton war ein wenig irritiert und stand auf um zu Zero zu gehen, dann als er vor ihm stand, nahm er Zeros Kinn in seien Finger und hob es an, so dass er in die grau lilanen Augen sah.

"She mich an wenn ich mit dir rede!"  
Zero hatte ein wenig Angst, aber gleichzeitig stieg die Wut in ihm und man konnte sehen, wie sich seien Augen rot färbten.

"Denk nicht du kannst alles tun was du willst, du hast keien Ahnung, was glaubst was die anderen alles täten um auh nur eien tropfen meines bLutes zu erhaschen. Sie würden alles tun, und wenns ie erfahren, dass du von mir getrunken hast, dass ich dichv or deinem Wahnsinn gerettet habe, so dass du nicht in das LEVEL E verfällst, werde sie alles unternehmen um dich von mir fern zu halten."

-Lass mich gehen- , murmelte Zero, er wollte diese Worte nicht hören, er wollte Kaname nicht hören, er wollte nicht zugeben, dass er Recht hatte. Seine Gefühle waren Verwirrt, er wollte sie ausblenden, warum liess man ihn nicht in Frieden? Sie haben aber dazu beigetragen dass er jetzt so reagierte, und haben ihn schliesslich gerettet?

"Für Yuki." Kaname antwortete auf die Frage die Zero in seinem Kopf verdrängte.  
Zero beruhigte sich sofort. Seine Augenfarbe verblasste von rot zu grau-lila und Tränen begann zu fliessen. In Front von ihm war eine Person, die er liebte und hasste zugleich, er liebte es, zu verstehen, dass diese Liebe, diese reine und schönste Person der Welt, sie liebte, weil er sein Blut für ihn gab, um nicht in das LEVEL E zu fallen? Und das alles für Yuki.  
"Kaname .." begann er aber er konnte keien weietren Worte fassen. Nach einer langen Stille sah er auf: "Kaname, ich bin sehr verwirrt, ich kann es nicht ändern, keine Wünsche sind mir offen, ich möchte sehr viel, und ich möchte zum Schutz Yuki noch mehr, aber ich will es doch nicht."  
Kaname beugte sich zu ihm herab, kniete sich vor ihm und sah Zero in die Augen.

"Kiryu, komm mit mir, ich helfe dir."  
Kaname stand auf und bot ihm ein letztes Mal die Hand an, Zero protestierte nicht, er weitete seine Knie und stand auf, vor Kaname, Kaname zog ihn nach oben mit seiner eigenen Kraft und half Zero auf die Füsse.

Gemeinsam gingen sie in Richtung Cross-Akademie, kaum ein Fußstapfen klang in der Stadt. Der Fleck an dem Zero sasss, war leer, schien so, als ob nie jemand dort gesessen war.  
FIN.


End file.
